


A Debt That Was Owed

by Braimetrash04



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Magic, Multi, Reconciliation, Reincarnation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braimetrash04/pseuds/Braimetrash04
Summary: Tyrion goes back down below the Keep to retrieve Jaime and Cersei's bodies for burial. Except when he gets there Jaime's body is nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle guys this is my first fic. I just refuse to say goodbye to Braime

Tyrion I

The first thing Tyrion did after he was released and named Hand of the King was order the rubble below the castle to be cleared. He watched the men tear down the walls of debris that kept his beloved brother and sister's bodies cut off from the outside world. His vision began to blur as he felt himself about to cry. He wasn't ready to bury them, but it was necessary. Finally the wall of brick and concrete was brought down and he and his men advanced towards where the bodies laid, huddled against each other.  
As Tyrion walked with his head down he noticed that it was significantly brighter than it was before. When he looked up he saw that the wall of rubble that had trapped Jaime and Cersei inside was cleared. His slow trudge turned into a frantic sprint as he ran to where he remembered the bodies had been. His heart broke at the sight of Cersei's newly fully uncovered body. He could now see that her dress was covered with blood from the waist down. He tried to fight the tears, not wanting to cry in front of his men, but the thought of losing his brother, sister and yet another niece or nephew was too much. He covered his mouth to quiet his sobs.  
After a few minutes of open grieving, Tyrion called his men over to remove Cersei's body and take it to the maids to be cleaned and changed into a proper dress. He wiped his eyes to clear his vision and searched for Jaime's body. At first he thought that who ever cleared the rubble had separated the bodies to ensure each person was truly dead. That thought changed as the spent several minutes turning every stone and moving every dragon bone in sight desperately trying to find his brother.  
It wasn't until after an hour of searching in and outside of the cave that he realised, Jaime's body wasn't there anymore. Somehow he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne I

The small council meeting dragged on for many minutes longer fueled solely by Bronn's bad grammar and Davos' need to correct him each time. Clearly they weren't going to make any further productive decisions for the remainder of the meeting so Brienne let her thoughts wander. They wandered to many things that often lead back to one thing, Jaime.  
She thought about how they met, how stupid and annoying she thought he was and how he like a fool tried to fight her even though he knew he wasn't at full strength. She thought about the night he saved her from being raped, ultimately costing him his sword hand and about how she had to set him straight when he wanted to give up on life. Brienne winced internally as she thought about Harrenhal and how Jaime touched her for the first time without aggression if only to stop her from stabbing Roose Bolton with a carving knife. She thought about how Jaime had so nonchalantly climbed into the bath she was in even though there was a perfectly empty tub across from them. She was thankful he did. If he hadn't she wouldn't have been able to see the pain in his face as he told her the truth about how he got the title "Kingslayer". She remembered how she didn't much care about anyone seeing her body after she caught him when he fainted, she had just wanted the servants to take him to the nearest Maester and save him.  
"Gods," she thought about Jaime stupidly jumping into a bear pit to save her, "he risked life and limb to save me more than once."  
Cersei flickered into her thoughts more than once as well. Brienne thought about their interaction at Joffrey's wedding. This obviously led her to think about why Jaime left her in Winterfell. She quickly whisked that thought away not wanting to remember the things Jaime had said to her before he left, even after she cried and begged him to stay with her. She was sure that if she had let her thoughts go any further she would surely lose her composure infront of everyone .  
The meeting finally came to an end and Brienne quickly made her way to the throne room with King Bran and Ser Podrick. They both greeted her with a nod and a neutral "Lord Commander". "Your Grace. Ser Podrick," she replied awkwardly, she still wasn't used to her new official title.  
The day droned on uneventfully and Brienne was thankful to be back in her quarters after leaving Bran to be guarded by Podrick and three other men.  
After removing her armour piece by piece Brienne tended to the fire. This time when she sat down she allowed her thoughts to wander, she allowed herself to weep over Jaime's loss. She cried until she tired herself out. As she closed her eyes to rest she heard a woman's voice singing the song Podrick had sung in Winterfell where Jaime had knighted her right before the battle against the dead. She was too tired to dwell on the strange voice and fell right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jaime's POV!  
> Also I'll be introducing a few original characters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so very much for all the positive feedback

Jaime I

When people are about die they see every moment of their lives in a single instant. When Jaime heard the building around him collapse as he held Cersei close he thought of many things. He thought of his mother, he thought of his father, of his children , of Tyrion and of Cersei. 

But the last thought to cross his mind wasn't of anyone of his family. No, the last face that Jaime pictured before he was crushed to death was Brienne's. The last image in Jaime's brain was Brienne looking at him with a giant smile and happy tears in her eyes moments after he had made her a true knight.

Then, darkness.

The next thing Jaime knew he was standing in a field. A beautiful clear field with a view of the most beautiful waters he had ever seen. Suddenly three people walked by him, a boy no older than three, a young man that looked to be 18 or so and man grown. The three of them turned to look at Jaime and he studied their faces. Obviously they were related, all three of them had stringy yellow hair, a smattering of freckles across their cheeks and blue eyes. Then just as suddenly as they had appeared, they simply vanished. 

"Strange" Jaime would have thought had he remembered his dream after he woke up. 

But he hadn't woken up, not yet.

"And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. "

That song, Jaime knew that song but the voice wasn't right, they hadn't sung it when he had first heard it. This voice was soft and feminine. It was also eerily comforting. 

The voice stopped singing and very sweetly said "It's high time you wake now Ser Jaime, I am getting very tired." 

Jaime's brows furrowed but his eyes remained closed.

"It's almost supper and I smell roasted chicken. I know you're hungry so why don't we wake up and have our fill, hmm."

Jaime remained still.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If I can guess one thing about you correctly you have to open your eyes. Deal?" 

That game sounded awfully similar to Tyrion's drinking game he thought. The game he had played with his brother, with Pod and with Brienne. The game that led to him and Brienne making love for the first time. 

Those thoughts were enough to make Jaime wake up without even hearing the question.

Jaime's eyes shot open as he gasped loudly , desperately trying to force air into his lungs again. 

"DON'T MOVE!" the voice shouted as he tried to sit up. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every inch of him was in pain. He slowly laid his head back down on the tiny bed he was laying on. 

"Hold on," he heard right before he felt a cool hand on his chest. His vision was still bleary but from what he could make out the person that lifted his head slightly and slowly poured water into his mouth had brown skin and short dark curly hair. 

"You went out in a particularly painful way so it's best you don't move around too much. Just until the pain seeps away."

When Jaime felt like his throat wasn't too dry anymore he asked in a hoarse voice, "Who are you?" 

His vision had cleared enough for him to see that she simply smiled at him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Rest for now," she replied after letting him drink the last of the water. 

The girl eased his head back down and placed the now empty cup on the bed stand next to him. She knew Jaime would be too tired to object so she covered him in a warm blanket. By the time she had walked through the bedroom door Jaime was fast asleep again. The last thing he heard was the girl sweetly humming the tune of the song Podrick had sang that night. 

 

That night he dreamt of Brienne laying across from him fast asleep and peaceful as he brought his hand to her face and smiled a small content smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Tyrion and Brienne's POVs this chapter.

Tyrion II

 

Burying Cersei was one of the hardest things Tyrion ever had to do. Burying her next to a complete stranger was harder. In order to keep the subject of Jaime's missing body a secret Tyrion found the body of a commoner that matched Jaime's height, build and hair colour. Once the body was seen by others for burial he blamed the lack of facial similarities on the damage caused by the building collapsing into him and Cersei. 

 

He could hear them now, Cersei and their father berating him from the after life for not only losing Jaime's body, but burying Cersei next to some low born stranger. 

 

A week passed since the burial and it quickly became two. At the end of each day a guard would approach Tyrion at his desk. 

 

Tyrion would ask, "Have you found it?" 

 

And the guard would reply, "No Milord Hand."

 

And Tyrion would dismiss the guard with a "We'll try again tomorrow."

 

Often times he thought about simply asking King Bran where Jaime's body was, he was sure the King knew. But he chose not to ask instead. Perhaps it was because he had hoped that the reason Jaime's body was missing was because he was somehow alive and the only person that could confirm or deny this truthfully was Bran. Tyrion wouldn't have been able to handle the loss of his brother for a second time. 

 

One night one of the guards that was tasked with locating Jaime's body approached Tyrion. 

 

Tyrion asked his usual question but didn't receive the usual answer. 

 

"We saw an old man on the outskirts of the city, he said he was waiting for us and handed us this, Milord," he said as he handed Tyrion a pouch, " He said a pretty brown girl in a red dress gave it to him and told him to wait until he saw the king's soldiers and give it to them. 

 

The item inside the pouch was neatly wrapped with a cloth, and as Tyrion finished unwrapping it he felt his breath catch in the middle of his throat. He thanked the guard and dismissed him, now wanting to be alone. 

 

Slowly he placed the item in his desk to remain until he could find a suitable container to keep it in. Alas, he found a wooden box that wasn't in bad shape. He rewrapped the item and placed it into the pouch, then placed the pouch into the box. 

 

After weeks of dead ends and nothingness they finally found something that could possibly change every thing about the search. 

 

Now with the finding of Jaime's golden hand perhaps they won't just locate a dead body, perhaps they'll find Jaime Lannister alive and somewhat well. 

 

 

Brienne II

 

Every morning for the five days or so Brienne woke scrambling to find the nearest chamber lot to vomit into. On the sixth day Brienne decided that it was time to talk to Sam about this sudden onslaught illness for it was becoming unbearable. 

 

At the end of the day after she and Ser Podrick were dismissed for the night, Pod approached her once they weren't within earshot of the King or any other guards. 

 

"Are you going to see the Maester now?" He asked.

 

Brienne stared at him with disbelief. 

 

"How did you know that?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

 

Podrick gave a small but proud smile. 

 

"I was your squire Ser, I know when you're feeling less than excellent." 

 

Brienne told him he was right to think she was ill and she was indeed going to the Maester. Podrick only smiled and said his goodbyes and made his way to his own quarters. 

 

Brienne knew Sam would probably be working on some new cure for an incurable disease in the Maester's office. 

 

She knocked on the door before entering. Sam looked from his books to see who it was, and once he saw, he quickly invited her in. 

 

"What can I do for you, Lord Commander?" he asked. 

 

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I wondered if you had anything that could help." she answered. 

 

"It depends on what you've got. Could you describe your ailments to me, please."

 

"Ofcourse. Well, to begin I'm nauseous all time and I'm also tired all the time."

 

"Ok. And are you experiencing any headaches or any aversion to foods of any kind?"

 

Brienne said yes as she thought about breakfast that morning when the sight of eggs sent her hurling into the nearest container. 

 

"I hate to ask this, but I really do need to," Sam continued shyly. 

 

"It's alright," Brienne assured him, "ask what you must."

 

"Yes, alright. Erm, are your............b breast at all sore or sensitive?"

 

Brienne couldn't fight the blush that crawled over her face and reached her neck and ears. 

 

"A little," she said softly. 

 

"And when was the last time you bled." 

 

Brienne thought about it. If Sam had not asked she wouldn't have realised that she hadn't bled for weeks now, the last time being 2 months ago. 

 

"Oh Gods ," she muttered after putting two and two together, "you don't think-"

 

"We'll do further tests but for now, Ser Brienne, you have to consider the possibility that you might be with child." 

 

Brienne felt like she could faint after hearing that.

 

Pregnant! Pregnant! She, Brienne of Tarth, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard could be pregnant. And with Jaime's child no less. 

 

After she thanked Sam she went straight to her room. She spent some time pacing back and forth contemplating all that could happen in the near future.

 

As she lay to rest, Brienne placed her hand softly on her belly and the tears slipped down her face and onto her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers

Jaime II

 

"Fuck, that hurts." Jaime thought as he awoke. 

He sat up slowly and allowed the blanket that was draped over him to fall revealing the many angry red cuts and purple bruises that decorated his body. He wasn't sure which ones were from his little match with Euron or from the building that fell on him.  
Jaime tried to swing his legs around and place them on the ground in silence but the pain was too great, he couldn't help the loud pain filled groan that escaped his body the second he tried to manoeuvre it. He scanned the room around him. It wasn't exactly small and it wasn't exactly large; there was the bed Jaime was laying on, a chamber pot beside it, a small fire place to his left, a small window on the wall to his right and by the door there was a chair and a table with a basin that looked to be filled with water and a rag underneath it and a bowl of food, a cup and jug of wine on top of it. 

The sight of food was enough to make Jaime lunge out of his bed for it. That was a stupid idea because he wasn't nearly strong enough to stand on his own let alone walk across the room. The second he straightened his legs to stand he collapsed onto the floor. 

"FUCK!" he shouted on impact. 

"That wasn't very smart, now was it?" he heard a voice ask from infront of him. As he looked up he saw the girl that had given him water when he first awoke standing in the doorway. He didn't even hear when the door had been opened.

She walked towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so she could turn him around and help him back to sit on the bed. 

"I placed that food over there nearly an hour ago," she started to say, "but I was needed around the inn so I stepped out for a minute. That was until I heard you fall and curse rather loudly." 

She went to get the chair from across the room and placed it infront of Jaime, then she gathered the food and wine and sat.  
She was just about to feed Jaime when he interrupted her. 

"What's that?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Lamb stew," she replied.

"Couldn't I have some oatmeal and honey?"

"Oatmeal and honey for supper?" 

"What do you mean supper, it's sunrise," he said looking out the window at the orange sky. 

"It's actually sunset. Now eat." 

Jaime let her feed him the entire bowl without interruption this time. He stared at her, her brown skin, brown eyes and short curly hair. She was beautiful he thought. His eyes fell to the intricate necklace she wore and it's beautiful pendant. There was something familiar about it. 

"You're a Red Priestess," he said after a sip of wine. 

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Don't you usually wear red dresses?" he said eyeing her tunic and trousers. 

"Usually, yes. But that's because we don't do much physical labour. I take it off when I work and put it back on whenever I'm free." 

"Who are you?" 

"You may call me Nyssa." 

"And where are you from, Nyssa?"

"Somewhere in the free cities I'm told. Drink." 

Jaime drank. 

"How did I get here?" 

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm tired."

"No!" Jaime shouted grabbing a hold of her hand. "Tell me now, how did I get here?" 

"I brought you here obviously," Nyssa said cooly, "you died and I needed somewhere private to try and bring you back so here we are." 

"What?" 

"You heard me."

"But why?" 

She paused, "I owed someone a dept, bringing you back was a way to pay it."

"I don't understand." 

"You know Melissandre, the Red Priestess from Ashai, yes?" 

Jaime shook his head. 

"Well, I owed her a dept and in order to pay it I needed to go under her tutelage and become a priestess and when the time came, bring you back." 

"Why would she ask you to bring me back?" 

"I'm not sure. All I know is, it's got something to do with the new Lord Commander." 

"Who is the new Lord Commander?" 

"Someone you know well, Ser Brienne of Tarth." 

"Brienne? Daenerys made Brienne her Lord Commander?" 

"Daenerys Targaryan is dead." 

"What?" 

For the next few minutes Nyssa explained all that had happened since Jaime had died. She explained how after the Dragon Queen laid waste to Kings Landing and vowed to do the same all over the world her Hand relinquished his position and became her prisoner. She told him about when Jon put a sword through her heart and how her dragon destroyed the iron throne and flew off with her body. 

 

"And Tyrion?" he asked. 

"Safe and sound as Hand of the King to Bran Stark, or as he so proudly calls "Bran the Broken." 

"And he's the one who made Brienne the Lord Commander?"

"Yes."

They talked some more for nearly an hour about Jon Snow's punishment for murdering the queen, the North becoming an independent state and being ruled by Sansa Stark and the Unsullied and Dothraki leaving Westoros. 

"Where are we now?" Jaime asked finishing off the wine. 

"In my sister's inn, near Old Town."

"When can I go back to the Capital?" 

"In a few days when you've properly healed and are able to travel." 

Nyssa moved the chair back to where it was previously located and gathered the now empty bowl, cup and wine jug and headed for the door. 

She stopped in the doorway and said,

"Sleep well Jaime Lannister. There's much to do in the coming days." 

Jaime made himself comfortable and fell easily to sleep. 

In her own room Nyssa sat by her fireplace and stared into the flames. 

"My my my," she said as the vision played out before her, "now that certainly makes a difference in all this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys were wondering, I refer to Nyssa as a "girl" instead of "woman" because she is extremely young looking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Brienne, a little bit of the Lannister brothers and a little bit of Bran just being Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

Brienne III 

 

"If you experience any pain or discomfort or just have further questions, you know where to find me." 

And with that Sam left her chambers. 

Brienne sat on her bed with her face so emotionless one would think she had died sitting upright. Hearing that you might be pregnant was a lot different from getting confirmation that you were indeed pregnant. Brienne felt like.......well to be honest she didn't know what she felt like, her body, in its state of shock let all her emotions run rampant inside of her and then just became numb.

Brienne decided it was time to get ready for the day. She took a quick bath then very methodically put all her armour on. When she finished this she stood infront of the glass and stated at herself. One of these days her armour wasn't going to fit anymore, she wasn't going to be able to do her job as Lord Commander, hell she'll be so busy being a single mother she won't have time to be a knight. But she'll be the one thing she never in a million years thought she would be, a mother. Brienne gently placed her hand over where the armour covered her stomach, her eyes filled with tears, she had a choice to make : tell the king and be relieved of her duty or risk the king finding out that she hid her current state from him and then relieve her of her duty. Either way, she will have to give up her post as some point. 

Brienne made up her mind and went to find the king. 

When she found him he was in the middle of the throne room with nary a guard in sight. 

" Your Grace," she called out as she approached him, "why are you alone, where are all the guards?" 

" I sent them away for the moment, " he replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

" I though you would prefer to have our conversation in private. "

He knew. He'd probably known before she did. 

"Your Grace I am-" he cut her off before she could finish 

"Going to Tarth," he said holding out what looked like a folded letter to her. 

She took it and unfolded it. 

Brienne swayed ever so slightly as she read the letter, her heart clenched and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. 

Lord Selwyn Tarth had suddenly fallen gravely ill and hasn't regained consciousness for two days. The Maesters had no idea as to the reason and no idea of how to treat him, all they knew is that it was best of Brienne were to return at once. 

"Talk to Tyrion before you leave," King Bran said interrupting her thoughts.

" Why? " she asked with her head down trying to hide her tears. 

Bran didn't answer, he merely looked at her. Then Pod came in and pushed him out of the room. 

Brienne was completely dumbfounded but she did as she was told and sought out Tyrion at once. 

Naturally he was in the almost completely rebuilt Tower of The Hand, dealing with some documents on his desk. 

"Lord Commander," he greeted her.

" Lord Hand, " she replied.

"Has The King called a small council meeting?" he asked .

"No," she told him, " but I'm to travel to Tarth at once and the king instructed me to see you before I left. "

"Why would be do that?"

" I had hoped that you knew. "

After a few seconds of contemplation Tyrion made a face that indicated he understood exactly what the king meant. 

Brienne waited.

"Why don't you have a seat Ser Brienne, I will explain it all. "

 

Tyrion III 

 

Tyrion felt his palms and forehead gradually coat themselves with sweat. He had no idea where to begin and Brienne staring holes in him from across the desk did not help. 

Tyrion cleared his throat and got up out of his seat. He asked to where he hid his box before. He placed it on the table, took his seat and gestured to Brienne to open the box. He watched as she tentatively lifted the lid and took out the pouch inside. She moved the box to a side and unwrapped the cloth. Slowly Brienne placed the golden had back on the table. 

"I don't understand," she said. 

Tyrion sighed. 

"I should maybe start from the very beginning," he said.

And so he did. 

Tyrion told her about how he was the one that set Jaime free when he was Daenerys' prisoner and how he had arranged for Jaime and Cersei to escape to Pentos with their unborn child. The way Brienne clenched her jaw as he talked about Cersei did not go unnoticed. He then went on to talk about finding Jaime and Cersei's bodies but paused momentarily to clear his throat. Gods this was harder than he thought it would be. Tyrion decided to move on to how the hand came into his possession.

"A brown girl in a red dress?" Brienne asked stopping him mid sentence, " how did she get Jaime's hand? "

"Probably when she took his body," Tyrion answered .

"Took his body, what are you talking about? You found Jaime and Cersei together and buried them together as soon as you were able to. "

"Yes I did find their bodies together, but once I returned for them after I was arrested, Cersei's body was still there but Jaime's was gone."

" It couldn't have been gone, you buried him, I saw you bury him!"

" You saw me bury my sister next to a complete stranger and blamed the inconsistencies in their features on injuries sustained by the building collapsing on top of him. I've had my men searching for his real body for weeks now and the only thing we've come up with is the hand. "

"Well do you know who the brown girl in the red dress is?"

" No, not a clue. "

Brienne stood up and left before he could tell her that though he did not know the identity of the girl that he had an idea of what she could want with Jaime's body, that he had a sneaking suspicion that the girl could be in the process of bringing his brother back to life. Part of him wanted to call out and tell her before she stepped through the door but another part, the one that stopped him from doing so thought best to not give her false hope, especially because he knew how much she loved Jaime. So Tyrion decided to wait until further news of the body's whereabouts. Perhaps Brienne would be in Tarth by then and he could simply send her a letter by raven rather than maybe having to deliver bad news in person. 

 

Jaime III

 

"I'm telling you I feel much better and I'm able to travel," Jaime pleaded.

" And yet you're ribs scream at me that it is quite the contrary, " Nyssa said with a smirk. 

It is true that Jaime has made progress with his physical rehabilitation but he was still not quite fully healed yet. Walking was still a challenge and swinging a sword had him doubling over in pain. Nyssa did as much as he would allow her to help him and always offered words of encouragement. They worked him from morning til night and only rested for meals in between. 

"The capital is a long ways from here, it would be better if we get an early start, " Jaime said one night at dinner.

" Kingslanding isn't going anywhere and besides, I suspect we will have to make a stop somewhere first, " Nyssa replied.

"A stop? Where?"

" Time will tell. Now eat. "

Sometimes Jaime didn't understand some of the things Nyssa said. If she wasn't speaking in riddles she just made random comments here and there, like a few days ago when he found her at the fireplace in her room talking about a beautiful boy and then went on to babble something in what must have been Valyrian. When he asked her what she was saying she told him it was a prayer that the Lord of light was grant him a speedy recovery and he was inclined to believe her. 

"I'm going up now, goodnight," he said excusing himself. 

Jaime reached his room and started to write a letter using utensils he had found around the inn. Every night he would make an attempt or two at writing the letter, but he could never really find the right words and ended up calling it a night after failing. It was hopeless, how could he possibly write a letter to the woman he was sure that he loved, and equally sure that she hated him after what he had done to her, and tell her that he was alive and almost well. 

Jaime decided that he would just have to face Brienne when he saw her in Kingslanding and hope she didn't knock his teeth out before he could explain himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime IV 

 

“Jaime.”

She sighed his name as his mouth latched onto that particular spot on her neck. He kissed and sucked at the spot on her neck until she couldn't take it, she pulled his head up and with both their eyes still closed, pulled him in for a kiss. It was a bruising and passionate kiss and it made his head spin. They kissed again and again and again and only parted when Jaime kissed his way down her chest. He took his time to kiss and nip and suck at each of the soft swells of her breast. He then made his way down, peppering kisses on her stomach until he reached right below her navel, he was about to go lower, kissing her where she was warm and wet but she had cried out those three magic words, “I need you!” she said and Jaime wasted no time. He lined himself up against her core and slowly sank into her. His eyes were still closed but he could tell that the feeling of being inside her would have clouded his vision.

“Jaime!” She called out again, then he opened his eyes. There she was, laying below him in all her glorious form. Brienne. His Brienne. Her face was contorted with pleasure as he brought them both to their peak, but just before they could climax the feeling was gone. Suddenly they weren't making love on a fur covered bed, they were now standing outside in a field fully clothed. Brienne’s face was no longer contorted with pleasure, instead it was contorted in sadness as she sobbed. 

As Brienne sobbed she stepped further and further away from him. Jaime tried to move towards her but his legs wouldn't work. She was so far from him now that her figure seemed to be a mere spot in his vision, then she was gone. 

Something fell from the sky and hit Jaime’s head on the way down. Clutching his now bleeding head, Jaime looked to where the object had landed. It was a link in a chain. Then out of nowhere long, heavy iron chains fell from the sky and onto him. Dozens and dozens of chains fell onto him until it got to so many that they were too heavy for him to hold up. They soon weighed him down until he was laying on the ground. Chain after chain fell and covered his body, they covered his arms, his torso and his head until he couldn't see a thing. Jaime’s chest became heavy with the weight of the chains and he couldn't breath anymore. He tried to move the chains, to tear them off his body before they killed him, but he couldn't. He felt himself slowly lose consciousness “Brienne,” he called out softly, just before he took his last breath…….

 

Jaime shot upright from his slumber, clutching his chest. His newly grown out hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his beard was beginning to dampen from the drops of sweat that now rolled down his face. 

The next thing Jaime knew he was fully dressed and there was a satchel around his neck. He scurried down the inn's stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. He quickly loaded food and water into the satchel and was out the door. He thanked the gods that there was a horse tied to a post outside the inn. Jaime loaded it and rode off. He had no idea where he was going but he knew that all that mattered was getting to Kingslanding and finding Brienne. 

Jaime rode a half hour more and ended up in some men's campground. As late as it was the men were all awake and probably drunk because it was just them sitting around a fire, no tent, no supplies, on some flasks filled with rum. Jaime thought they were either too stupid to be outside and uncovered in the cold or they didn't have a home to go to. 

Jaime slowed down as he rode past them, hoping they were too drunk to notice him. They did notice him and once they caught sight of him one of them abruptly stood up and called out to him. 

"Oy!" the man shouted, " you got any food in that there satchel?" 

The man was tall and broad could probably loom over Jaime if they stood next to each other. He had long black hair and a beard to match. Jaime thought that he somewhat resembles Robert Beratheon. 

The other men at the camp stood as well. Jaime counted five in total. He was unarmed and still recovering so he thought best to just ride off. But before he could move off he felt something grab hold of his shirt and pull him straight off the horse's back. Landing on his back had knocked the wind out of him and he was now struggling to breath. 

Jaime saw the sixth man that had pulled him down remove his satchel containing his food and water from where he had attached it to the horse's saddle. Jaime couldn't let them take his food, he need that food to survive if he wanted to see Brienne again. So Jaime shot up, balled up his fist and punched the sixth man square in the jaw. Jaime felt the cartilage in the man's long and pointy nose break. He grabbed the satchel and tried to mount the horse but the other five men were already on him. They caught him, ripped the satchel from his grasp and started to beat his already injured body mercilessly. 

Jaime couldn't see but suddenly, out of nowhere, a flaming dagger flew through the air and into one of the men's necks. The man tried to clutch his neck but the fire from the dagger was too hot and he fell to the ground and bled out. The others saw and turned to where the blade had flown from. Two more blades flew out of the darkness, on lodged into a man's eye and the other into another man's chest right where his heart should be. They both went down screaming. The three men that remained tried to arm themselves rocks and large sticks to protect themselves from the oncoming attack. Suddenly a cloaked figure emerged and plunged another flaming dagger into on of the men's chest, another ban swung what looked to be a broken piece of branch at the figure, they quickly dodged it and stabbed that man with the dagger they had just used in the stomach three times after having pulled it out of the last man. That left one more, the one that looked like Robert Beratheon. Rolled over his pain riddled body onto his stomach just in time to see the man kneel and cry and beg for his life. Jaime saw the flaming dagger in the hand of the person that stood before him. Without hesitation the cloaked figure cleanly and calmly slit the crying man's throat. 

The cloaked figure walked to where other bodies were laid and pulled their daggers out of them. Jaime saw them walk towards him once all the daggers were gathered and sheathed somewhere on the person's body. He scrambled upwards and tried to run, dragging his body as best as he could. The cloaked figure grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around. When they removed their hood Jaime felt his heart sink. 

"Are you fucking stupid!" Nyssa screamed at him. "Sneaking out in the middle of the night, you could've been killed!"

Nyssa helped Jaime gather his things then helped him mount the horse before going off to mount her own. 

They rode back in uncomfortable silence.

Nyssa put every Jaime had stolen back into place and helped him up the stairs and into his room. She laid him on his bed and huffed in annoyance. 

"I know you miss her and you want to see her but you know full well you weren't physically ready to travel, especially when the woods and roads are riddled with ruffians and common criminals." 

Jaime felt like the stupidest person alive as he listened to Nyssa scould him some more. He knew she was right but that dream had put him into such a state that he couldn't wait anymore.

"You know this what this means right?" Nyssa asked Jaime.

He didn't reply but he knew.

"Now, because of all these new injuries we're going to have to wait even longer to leave. I hope you learned your lesson." 

Nyssa left the room and Jaime was once again alone with his thoughts. 

Jaime couldn't explain why he got up and left in the middle of the night but he knew that he urgently had to get to Brienne. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to get to her as soon as possible. The question is why. Did something happen to her? Was she in danger? Jaime couldn't figure it out but he knew for a fact that he needed to heal as soon as possible so he could find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofcourse Nyssa can fight and ofcourse she has flaming daggers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will only be Jaime and Brienne's POVs

Brienne IV 

 

Brienne wanted to scream.  
First she had to deal with losing Jaime, then she found out she was pregnant, heard her father's fallen ill and she needs to go back home to Tarth and here comes Tyrion with Jaime's fucking golden hand and story that makes absolutely no fucking sense to her. It was just all too much to handle at once. When Brienne got back to her quarters she basically ripped her armour off her body and threw every piece angrily around the room. Once she was clad in nothing but a tunic and trousers. "That was pretty stupid," she thought because she would have to put it all back on later, but the armour suddenly felt like it was tight enough to suffocate her and the baby. "Oh Gods," she whispered, the baby, Jaime's baby, their baby. Would he even want another baby after what happened to his other children, especially from her, he left her, he said horrible things to her, made her beg him to stay in tears and still left. He couldn't possibly want a child with her, he didn't even love her. Friend's heart felt like it was breaking all over again, she felt like she did the night Jaime left her, like the world could swallow her up and she wouldn't even mind it.  
Brienne decided that she wasn't going to let her emotions get the better her. She decided to prioritize, Baby above all else and then her father, worrying about Jaime would have to take a back seat for the time being.

Brienne called for a maid and asked her to fetch Sam, she wanted to know if she was fine enough to travel. 

Instead of idly standing around waiting Brienne thought she would write a letter to Tarth informing those whom it concerned that she would be returning very soon. Obviously she left out the part about harbouring a possible heir in her womb. Though it supposedly couldn't be her heir seeing that it was technically a bastard. Yes, that was definitely going to be a secret for as long as possible. She only hoped Bran or Sam wouldn't tell anyone. 

She was just about finished when Sam arrived. 

"You asked to see me?" he said with his usual cheerful, " if you're worried about the baby I already told you that everything is fine- "

"No," she interrupted him, " I just wanted to know if it was alright to travel, I'm going back to Tarth. "

"Oh. Well, I don't see any reason you shouldn't be able to. You're perfectly healthy and not far along enough for sailing to be a problem."

" Oh, good. Thank you. "

"If you mind my asking-"

"I don't, go ahead."

" Why are you going back to Tarth? Is it a diplomatic mission on behalf of the king? "

"No. My father's ill and I need to go back."

"Oh, well, I wish you luck on your journey and I hope your father gets better. "

Brienne thanked him and Sam left. 

It was possible to charter a boat and be on her way by evening but for some reason she decided to leave the next day instead. Today she would do some investigating of her own. First she would ask Tyrion's guards where to find the old man that gave them the hand, then she would work on from there. 

So that's what she did.

By mid-afternoon she was standing infront of an old man with a cane. He was thin and frail and had no hair. His clothes were worn and tattered and he dragged his right leg as he walked. Every few steps his trousers would lift high enough for Brienne to see that his right leg was covered in burns, probably caused by Daenerys' attack. The right half the man's face was burned and his right arm as well, he reminded Brienne of Sandor Clegane for a moment. 

The man eyes Brienne's armour, studying the beautiful Raven at the front. 

"You're in the Kingsguard," he said.

His voice was raspy and hoarse and after almost every sentence he would cough these painful sounding coughs that made Brienne wince slightly every time. 

"I'm the Lord Commander," she answered.

"Oh. Well good for you," he coughed , " now what can I do for you Lord Commander? "

"You gave something to another set of guards before, yes? "

"Yes I did ."

" I just want to know where you got it from. "

"Oh, well I'll tell you what I told them. A pretty brown girl gave it to me. She was on a carriage, she wore a red *cough* dress. And * cough* when she passed by me she gave me a little *cough* a little pouch and said to give it to the next set of guards I saw. So I did."little

A carriage? Tyrion never mentioned a carriage and something told Brienne to inquire about it.

"What was in the back of the carriage?" she asked.

He had to think for a moment before telling her 

"I dunno," he said , "everything was covered in sheets."

" Is there anything else you remember about her or the carriage? "

"No, Ser. 'fraid not."

Brienne thanked the man and rode back to the castle frustrated. She had hoped that maybe the man could tell her something like he's seen something, anything, that indicated that Jaime was with her. But she got nothing. Back at the castle she ate with Podrick and the other knights, she told them she'd be leaving on the morrow and that Podrick would be taking over her post. Podrick asked if everything was fine and she assured him it was. 

 

.................

 

The next day had appeared just as quickly as the last one had ended. Brienne boarded the moderately sized boat and soon the journey was under way. 

The first night a storm had appeared out of nowhere making the ship toss violently against the waves. Brienne was sick as ever in her cabin and extremely worried about the baby. Everyone outside the room was running and shouting, she could hear the captain above shouting orders left and right. Brienne listened as feet scurried and waves crashed against the boat. She tried her best to think comforting thoughts, she was already no help to anyone and freaking out wasn't going to do a thing to help anyone. So she waited it out. But then she looked under her cabin door and saw water flowing in. She shot up and ran to open the door. The water outside the door was up to her knees so she she ran above deck. The sky was black and so was the sea. other

No one seemed to notice her as she stood still in shock, they were all too busy trying to get water from out of the boat. Apparently there was a leak below deck but no one would tell her how bad of a leak it was. She wanted to help but feared all the exertion would be bad for the baby. She was about to move when there was a loud creak. Everyone stopped moving and nobody made a sound. There was another loud creak and the boat shook. A large crack formed from one end of the boat and went to the other. Brienne's heart stopped and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Everyone fell through the floor as the boat fell apart. She was suddenly under water. Brienne struggled to get above the water. Lighting so bright flashed and Brienne saw everything under the water. She saw men struggling, men who were already dead and pieces of the ship. There was a plank above her that was floating back to the top. She grabbed into it and used it to float upwards. 

Above the waves was just as harsh as below them. The rain fell harder than she had ever seen and the waves were relentless. Wave after wave crashed against her as she clung onto the plank for dear life. Brienne watched as the last of the ship sank below the waves, she watched as men drown around her. When Brienne turned her head the opposite direction she saw the largest wave she had ever seen. In an instant there was nothing else, she couldn't hear the other waves, she couldn't hear the men screaming or the thunder bowling around them. It was just her and that gigantic wave. 

Brienne let go of the plank with one hand and slowly placed it on her belly. Her eyes filled with tears as the wave curled above her. She blinked one last time as it came crashing down , then came darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUH.  
> Now we know why Jaime felt the need to get to Brienne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this caffeine induced late night spur of the moment chapter

Jaime V

 

Every morning Jaime had spent in Nyssa's inn he would wake to find his breakfast on his table or if it wasnt ready by the time he woke up he would go down and Nyssa would bring it to him there. But this morning there was no breakfast, there was no Nyssa in the kitchen or scurrying around the inn and whenever he asked anyone where she was the answer was the same, they didn't know. The inn was nearly full to the brim with people so it didn't make sense that Nyssa wasn't around to help. Jaime waited for a bit but when time started to slip away and hours went by he decided he would go up to her room. 

As he reached the top of the stairs he saw one of the inn hands pick up a tray of breakfast and leave a tray of lunch, Tomas was his name. He was a broad man, made of pure muscle that seemed to be squeezed into his clothes everyday. His hair was long, so long in fact that he wore it in a single plait that reached right in the middle of his back. His sleeves were always rolled up to the elbow showcasing his long pink scar from his right elbow to his wrist. Everyone had some kind of scar and a story to go with it these days, goodness knows his scar stories would go on for days. 

Tomas placed the tray down and knocked twice against the door. 

"She hasn't come out since last night," Tomas said to Jaime as he walked past him back down the stairs. 

Now Jaime was concerned. Nyssa didn't usually stay in and as far as Jaime knew she wasn't ill.

Jaime made sure to knock before he tried the door handle. No reply, so he turned the handle and walked in. As he entered he was hit with a wave of heat that made him stumble for a moment. Nyssa's room was bigger than his, a lot bigger and almost immaculate, but Nyssa herself was balled up like a child in her sleeping gown next to a roaring fire. Her body was drenched in so much sweat that the white gown stuck to her chest. Her hair, now much longer than it was when he had first woken up was also stuck to her face and neck. Jaime ran to pull Nyssa's damp body away from the fire and out the door to expose her to some cool air. He spotted Tomas and told him to get a wet rag, a jug of water and a cup and something to put the fire in the bedroom out with. He tried to wake Nyssa but all he could get out of her was some mumbled Valyrian. Tomas returned and Jaime placed the wet rag on her head and tried to get her to drink the cool water, Gods her skin was cold, how could it be cold when she was in that hot fucking room infront of that raging fire for Gods know how many hours. 

So Jaime and Tomas decided to put Nyssa in one of the empty tubs behind the inn and full it with cool water from the will. They didn't even bother to undress her, instead soaking her from head to toe. Tomas ran off to find a Maesters and Jaime stayed and tried to rouse Nyssa. It was only when Tomas returned with a Maesters that Nyssa blinked her eyes open. 

"I didn't know what to do," Jaime tried to explain, " she's as cold as ice but she was sweating so badly that it drenched her whole body. I didn't know whether to put her in the tub or wrap her in a blanket. "

"Let me see," the Maesters said. He was a small old man whose robes and chains seemed to swallow him. In his right mind Jaime would have asked why an official Maester was at the inn to begin with, maybe he was travelling, none of that really mattered at the moment. 

The Maester touched Nyssa's forehead and made a startled face but by the fifth time he touched her he looked more confused than anything. Nyssa was fully awake now and tried to explain to the doctor that she was fine. Brienne

"Nyssa you were freezing, let him do his job," Jaime tried to convince her. 

She simply wiggled out of his touch and said, "I wasn't cold because I was sick, I was cold because of the water."

"Lady Nyssa you were cold before then," Tomas said.

" He's right Nyssa, when I found you infront of the fire you were ice cold, before we put you in the tub, " Jaime added. 

"Not the tub water, the sea water."

Everyone fell silent, they were all confused. 

The Maester announced that Nyssa temperature was back to normal and left to retrieve some medicines from his belongings. 

The men helped Nyssa get out of the tub and walked her back to her room. She quickly dried off and changed. She then thanked Tomas for his help and the Maester for his medicine and asked that she and Jaime be left alone. 

He stood infront of her as she sat on the bed with her fresh clothes and still damp hair that when dry would reach the nape of her neck. 

"I'm going to tell you something," Nyssa said in a soft voice , " and before I tell you the first part you need to promise me that you'll listen for the second part. Also you can't leave in the middle of the night again or any time sooner. You have to wait until we leave tomorrow morning. 

" What? " Jaime asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong? Does it have to do with why you were so cold, even when laying infront of a fire?"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good. Good. Jaime I-"

Jaime waited. 

"I was looking into the flames last night and I saw water, giant waves pushing a boat back and forth. Then the boat just broke in half and I just felt this surge of coldness completely cover my body. I was so cold I couldn't even open my eyes for a bit if when I finally did I saw her. Your Brienne clinging to a piece of wood and struggling to stay afloat. Then there was this giant wave.....It pulled her under and I couldn't see her anymore." 

" Is she dead? " Jaime's voice nearly broke.

"I don't know," Nyssa whispered, " I was so cold I must have lost conciousness. " 

Jaime felt like the world was crashing down around him. Brienne could be floating somewhere in the middle of the sea, dead. He kept seeing images of her, eyes wide and skin grey, lifeless. 

Jaime turned to leave but Nyssa told him to stop. He hadn't heard the second part yet, so he stopped and waited. 

"We're travelling to the capital tomorrow morning. Don't do anything stupid, please."

Jaime left.

He spent the rest of the day panicking in his room. He felt so fucking useless. There really was nothing he could do. So for the first time in a long time he prayed to every god he knew, "Please let her be alive. I can't lose her, I can't."


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion IV

 

Tyrion was hours into a deep sleep when someone started banging on his door. 

"Whatever it is, it better be fucking earth shattering for them to wake me at this ungodly hour," he thought as he quite literally dragged himself out of bed. 

Not bothering to put his shirt on, Tyrion opened his door to find a guard standing outside.

"This better be a matter of life and death, otherwise I'm going to have you hanged by your toes," he said looking up at the guard. 

"My lord?" the guard asked, clearly afraid.

"Well get on with it," Tyrion ordered the man.

"His Grace, the king has called for a council meeting at once. The other council members are being summoned as we speak."

"Well why didn't you fucking say so?" Tyrion shouted, "I'll be out in a moment, let me get dressed!"

In an instant Tyrion was running back and forth rummaging about for his clothes. 

Still the thought in his head remained,  
"Someone better be dying or in danger of."  
But what if that were true. What if someone really was in danger.

Tyrion was already down the stairs and running through the corridors when he met with Ser Bronn. 

"Ser Bronn!" he nearly shouted at the man.

"You know what the fuck this is all about?" asked the Master of Coin, "cuz I got three lovely ladies in my room that got paid to spend the whole night."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tyrion replied, "and I don't believe you were made Master of Coin so you could spend it all on different whores every night,"

"No? That's not how I see it." 

When they reached their destination Ser Davos shouting orders at men from infront of the door way. Something about getting a number of ships ready as soon as possible, then he was off. 

Sam was telling something to a sickly looking Podrick when they entered, but the king himself just looked on with his usual emotionless gaze.

"Your Grace," he and Bronn both said as they gave a the king a quick bow. 

"I've already notified their others of the issue, we were only waiting for you two to arrive," King Bran said as they sat on their respective seats. 

The king continued, 

"Lord Tyrion you are to write to Tarth at once. Tell them the ship carrying Ser Brienne was caught in a storm and eventually sank and they need to send a search party to find her. Ser Davos is already leading a party on behalf of The Crown, but they could find her before we do seeing as the boat was on route to Tarth." 

"What the fuck," Bronn muttered.

"At once, Your Grace," Tyrion said, "but might I ask your permission to join Ser Davos' search party." 

Bronn was about to ask him why, but he was cut off by the king who was granting his permission to Tyrion.

Tyrion Then got up and walked to the door where he shouted for one of the guards. 

"Send one of the maids up to my chambers. Tell her to pack me some clothes for travel and tell her to look inside the chest near my bed, take the wooden box out from the chest and place it into the satchel with my clothes," he ordered, making sure to say the last part loud enough for only them to hear.

"I'll do it myself, Milord," the guard answered before hurrying off to Tyrion's chambers.

When he turned around and went back inside there was already some parchment, a pen, a pot of ink, a stamp and some melting red wax waiting for him at the table. 

Everyone in the room watched him tentatively as he wrote the letter. Marred he was finished he gave the letter to the king to give his approval. Once he did, Tyrion quickly went off the find a raven to attach it to then join Ser Davos' party. The guard he had sent up to his room was already waiting with everything he asked for. Tyrion could see that outside was getting brighter and sunlight was starting to peak through the clouds. Ser Davos was still barking orders when Tyrion went to notify him that he would be joining the party. It wasn't until almost 20 minutes later that they were out to sea. 

Everyone on deck kept a vigilant eye out for signs of wreckage. Several miles out they found a man's dead body bobbing above the waves. His body was bloated and his skin looked disgusting but what really caught anyone's attention was that man wore Unsullied armour. Some men thought that the man was thrown overboard by the Unsullied when they left Westeros, but others argued that he could have been a victim of Euron's attack on Daenerys' fleet. 

It was well after midday when someone spotted several pieces of plank floating near the ship. Other ships signalled that they were finding the same thing. Bodies started floating against Tyrion's boat and everyone looked to see if any of them were Ser Brienne's. 

They searched for a few more hours before a single Tarth ship approached their party's flag ship which Tyrion and Ser Davos were on. The ships dropped anchor and the captain of the Tarth ship boarded theirs'. 

The captain introduced himself as Captain Pyke. 

"I've come to inform you, My Lords that we have located Ser Brienne," he said.

"Is she alright?" Tyrion asked. 

"Yes, My Lord," he answered, "we found her just in time. She was unconscious but we believe she'll be fine enough to survive to the journey to Tarth, where she'll receive proper aid."

Tyrion let go of the breath he didn't even realise he was holding and thanked every God he knew. Ser Davos thanked Captain Pyke for delivering the good news and the Captain and his men turned to board their ship once more but they were stopped by Tyrion. 

As he dug into the satchel that he kept to his side, "I would be most grateful if you could deliver this to Ser Brienne for me," he said as he handed Captain Pyke the wooden box. 

"Ofcourse, My Lord," Pyke said before boarding his ship. 

Everyone's minds were at ease as they turned around to return to the capital.

 

........................

 

Brienne V

 

"Oh Gods, I'm dead aren't I," Brienne thought as she forced her heavy lids open. She had to be dead, because why else would she be waking up in her childhood room, wrapped in heavy blankets with a warm cloth on her forehead.   
Brienne heard voices so she tried to move her head to find whoever it was that was talking. 

"How did you know?" a man'a voice asked.

"I just had a feeling," a female voice answered. 

"It's a wonder it even survived," 

"Yes, a wonder indeed." 

"Notify me if her condition changes, and please watch her carefully."

A Maester, Brienne deduced.

"I know."

"I'll tell the Septa she can come in to pray for her now," Brienne heard the man say before he exited the room.

Brienne barely heard his conversation with the Septa before she entered. 

"Some privacy, please," she heard the Septa say. 

"I was told not to leave her side," the other woman said adamantly.

The septa must have picked by the woman's tone of voice that she would not be leaving any time soon, so she carried on without pressing the issue.

The last thing Brienne heard before she fell back to sleep were the hushed words of a devoted Septa praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Brienne's alive, and so is the baby it seems. The only question is how the hell either of them managed to.


	11. Chapter 11

Brienne VI

 

"And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave." 

That song had replayed so many times in Brienne's dreams that she had subconsciously learned all the words and was able to sing it out loud, despite only ever hearing it once. Usually when it played in her dreams it would be sung by a woman instead of Pod. But when the song played this time Brienne wasn't dreaming and the voice didn't sound as eery as it did when she slept. It wasn't even the same woman's voice that sang it. Brienne was curious, so she opened her eyes. 

"Good, you're awake," said an unfamiliar voice. 

Brienne studied the woman before her; she was young and beautiful, she had long brown curly hair that was braided, brown skin and she wore a beautiful red dress.

"You're the girl that-" Brienne started to say before she was cut off.

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"I did. And the answer is no."

Brienne was getting slightly annoyed so she sat up in the bed, cleared her throat and put on her most authoritive voice.

"Then tell me your name."

And without missing a single beat the woman simply said,

"Don't posture, you'll hurt yourself, and my name is Leah. Now no more questions until you've eaten. 

Brienne stayed silent as Leah ordered a maid to fetch the Maester and breakfast for two. Brienne looked around the room and remembered what it was she wanted to aske as soon as she woke up. Leah must have noticed her pensive expression for as soon as their eyes met before Brienne asked her question, she was met with a determined "No. Food now, questions after."

The maid returned with the food and Brienne ate in silence until the Maester arrived. He wasn't the same one from her childhood, but looked similar enough, he was old with wispy white hair and like every other Maester, wore a robe and chains. He introduced himself as Maester Harroway after giving a slight bow to Brienne and Leah who bowed in return. He then removed all the sheets that were covering Brienne and began to check her temperature and the rest of her body for bruises and swelling and such. 

Before she could ask anything Leah was helping the Maester ease Brienne to the bottom edge of her bed, lay her flat on her back and bend her knees so that her feet were flat against the bed. Leah then grabbed a stool from across the room and placed it at the foot of the bed between Brienne's legs. Realising what they were doing Brienne looked at the Maester incredulously and said, "You know."

The Maester replied, "Not at first but The Lady Leah made me check to make sure the babe was alright. Don't worry, My Lady, only the two of us know.

Brienne was relieved that they knew. She had been concerned about the welfare of her child since the instant she woke up, but had to keep her composure so as to not arouse any suspicion in Leah, but now that she was aware that they knew the truth and had kept it a secret, she could stop pretending like she wasn't worried out of her mind. 

She laid back in silence as the Maester checked on the babe. Surely the shipwreck had done some damage, the question was how much. Tears had slipped down the side of her face as she waited. Leah had allowed her to hold her hand until the Maester was done, she had gripped it so tightly at one point she was sure that it would leave a mark. 

Then the Maester held his head up and rose from his seat. 

"Happy to report that like the last time I checked, your babe was healthy and growing." 

The Maester left and Brienne breathed again. Now they were tears of happiness that rolled down the sides of her face as she released Leah from her grip. 

After a few moments of silent prayers of thanks Brienne sat up and placed her feet on the floor, Leah, who had left the room momentarily to speak to the Maester had returned just in time to see Brienne attempt to stand. 

"What are you doing?" Leah asked with a hint of panic before rushing to help Brienne stand. 

"I want to see my father," Brienne said.

"Alright, as soon as-."

"I want to see him now please," Brienne said vehemently as she attempted to walk past Leah. 

"As soon as you've bathed and dressed you stubborn woman." 

Reluctantly, Brienne waited until a maid had finished drawn her bath and left. As she disrobed and allowed Leah to help her step into the tub she let the warmth of the bath devour her. The last body of water Brienne was submerged in was freezing cold and nearly killed her, so this was a welcomed contrast. Leah had left and returned with some bath salts and a bath sponge. She then left again and returned with a bucket, a cup, a robe and the stool from the room. She placed the bucket on the floor below Brienne's head and the stool behind it. The robe was hooked onto the door knob and the cup was still in Leah's hand. Brienne had mixed the salts into the water and was cleaning her skin when Leah sat to wash her hair. She had decided to let it grow out after Jaime's death, now it was just above her shoulders, only touching them when wet.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here," she said expecting Leah to know exactly what she meant.

"Paying off a debt," Leah said looking down at Brienne.

"That's not specific enough."

"It actually is, you just want me to elaborate."

"I do."

"In time."

Brienne chose not to pry any further, there would be time for that later, as for now, she just wanted to finish her bath and go see her father as soon as possible.

Minutes later Leah had helped her dress and comb her hair before escorting her to her father's room. Brienne's breath caught in her throat as she saw her father laying in his bed. He looked peaceful, like he was asleep instead of unconscious and possibly dying. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. Slowly she leant over and placed a kiss on his forehead, she placed her hand on his cheek and let the tears fall. She curled up into his side and cried for some time. Selwyn Tarth was the best man Brienne knew, and the best father at that. He was kind and caring and loved Brienne with all his heart and she's be damned if the gods took him from her too.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime VI 

 

It had been a months ride to Kingslanding and Jaime was a nervous wreck the entire time. He was jumpy around strangers hoping no one would recognize him even though he wore commoners clothes, his hair had grown out and his unruly beard was covering half his face. Nyssa kept assuring him that absolutely no one would suspect him but he never really believed her. And at night Jaime would jump out of his sleep because of some nightmare he would forget the second he opened his eyes. 

Two weeks into the journey after a number of pointless conversations Nyssa asked Jaime something one would expect her to have asked weeks before. 

"Tell me about Brienne," she said as they rode that afternoon.

"What?" Jaime said entirely surprised by the statement.

"Ser Brienne, I want to know about her."

Jaime thought for a moment. There were about a million things Jaime Lannister could say to describe Brienne of Tarth but for some reason he wasn't able to say anything in that moment. 

"Alright, then tell me about how you first met," Nyssa probably already knew all about their first meeting but she asked anyway, hoping it would lighten his mood. 

Jaime smiled.

"I asked if she was actually a man and she watched a women hit me in the head with a rock," he said.

Nyssa turned to her right and looked at him.

"What!" she said laughing.

"In the woman's defence, I wasn't particularly nice to her either."

"Yes you were an ass to Lady Catelyn, I'm sure Brienne thought the blow was well deserved." 

Jaime hummed in agreement. Then he told her of him and Brienne's journey to Kingslanding and Nyssa listened tentatively. She laughed when he told about when Brienne beat him in a duel, looked sadly as he described losing his hand, looke knowingly as he told her about their conversation in the baths and laughed again upon hearing how he jumped into a bear pit to rescue Brienne. 

"I actually think Brienne would have found a way to beat that bear," Nyssa said surely.

"You know, after fighting along side her in Winterfell, I think you might be right," Jaime replied remembering how Brienne carved through those white monsters with everything in her. 

After a while Jaime found himself telling Nyssa about when he had first arrived in Winterfell and how Brienne stood up to the queen for him. He talked about what it was like to watch Brienne train and command soldiers like she had been doing it her whole life. Nyssa watched the admiration spread across his face as with each memory.   
But then Jaime got angry when he told her about the last time he saw Brienne. He was mad at Cersei for not yielding when she had the chance and blamed her for why he had to leave Winterfell, he blamed Jon Snow for ever trusting the Dragon Queen and he blamed Daenerys for burning the capital to the ground and killing him, preventing him from reuniting him with Brienne. 

"You fucking cunt," Nyssa said as he finished. 

"What?" he asked shocked at her words.

"How dare you sit there and blame everyone for all your shit."

"Nyssa-,"

"No. You blamed Cersei and Jon and Daenerys for how you died but not once you acknowledged your part in it."

"I-," 

"Yes you. You Jaime Lannister chose to ride south. You chose to leave Brienne broken and in tears just to ride south for your sister. Brienne begged you Jaime, she begged you. How many people in the world do you suppose have every made Brienne of Tarth beg? She loved you. She loved you with everything in her and you left standing outside in the cold in tears. Then you went on to Kingslanding and died. You made that decision. No one ruined your life Jaime Lannister, you did that yourself."

Jaime couldn't say anything because deep down he knew that she was right. They didn't talk much after that as they passed through town after town. 

At the end of their month of traveling Jaime and Nyssa stood at the newly built gates of Kingslanding. A good amount of the city had been rebuilt since Nyssa had left and it was beginning to fill up with people from all over Westeros. They rode up to the castle and were approached by two guards.

"State your business," one of them said.

"Tell The Lord Hand that his guests have arrived," Nyssa replied simply, "Tell him it's the brown girl in the red dress."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been super busy

Tyrion V 

 

Tyrion nearly tripped over his feet hurrying through the halls. The second his guard had told him who was at the gate he ordered for them to be brought to him, but his impatience got the better of him and he decided to rush down and meet them. “The brown girl in a red dress” was at the gates, and she was with a man, Jaime. Tyrion prayed with everything in him that it was Jaime who was with the girl. Tyrion had walked so quickly that by the time he reached the castle entrance the guards had been escorting his “guests” in. He watched with great astonishment as they entered the castle. The girl was as beautiful as expected but he admittedly didn't spend much time looking at her, his eyes instead drifted to the man beside her. He wore raggedy clothes and a hood and donned a unkempt beard but Tyrion would recognise him anywhere. 

“Jaime,” he said, barely audible. 

His brother removed his hood and Tyrion could see his face more clearly now.

“Jaime,” he said again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. 

The girl must have sent the guards away because the next thing he knew it was only three of them in standing there.  
Before he could say anything else Jaime was on his knees infront of him and they were hugging eachother fiercely. Tears rolled down his face and onto his brother’s shoulders and Tyrion could feel Jaime's tears do the same. The image of Jaime’s lifeless body under brick and rubble flashes in his brain making him cry harder.  
“Shhh, I'm here little brother, I'm hear,” he heard Jaime whisper soothingly.  
All the while the girl stood silently beside them with a happy smile on her face. 

Many minutes later they broke their embrace and wiped away thur tears trying to compose themselves as best as possible. 

“You really need to shave,” Tyrion quipped making them all laugh.

“Well we can't all wear beards as well as you do,” Jaime replied still beaming with happiness. 

Their laughter died down and Tyrion turned his attention to the girl who had done so much for them but said nothing all the while she had been there. 

“You brought him back,”he said, slowly approaching her.

“Sorry I scared you by taking him so suddenly, My Lord,” Nyssa started apologetically, “but I had to get him out without alerting the queen.”

“Believe me, I understand and I'm not complaining, My Lady.”

“You may call me Nyssa.”  
“Nyssa.”

“Can we finish conversation once we’re cleaned and fed,” Jaime interrupted, “I'm starving.”

“Ofcourse,” Tyrion said quickly, “I'll escort you to your rooms. You can get clean and then we’ll eat and get blindingly drunk.”

“I wouldn't expect it to be any other way.”

Nyssa made another amused face as she watched the brothers, she could practically feel the love and admiration emanating from both of them, it warmed her heart to see Jaime happy and she couldn't wait to reunite him with his Brienne.

 

……………………………………..

 

When Tyrion had entered Jaime’s chambers to check on him Jaime had been backing the door and pulling his shirt over his head. Tyrion had gotten a good view of all the scars that decorated his brother’s body and it made him shudder. Some of them were small and barely noticeable but there were a couple that were still red.

“Do they hurt,” Tyrion asked, inquiring about the aforementioned scars.

“Some of them do,” Jaime replied as his finished pulling on his shirt, “Most of stopped when Nyssa brought me back.”

Tyrion thought for a moment. He had heard of the Red Witches bringing back the dead, he had seen Jon Snow after he too had been resurrected. Tyrion had never been a religious man, in fact, he could be downright blasphemous at times but he had to admit that any god that would give their servants the power to bring back life was one deserving of their worship.

“You haven't got any on your face, that's good I suppose.”

“Yes, I suppose.”

"Go on, I know you want to ask about Ser Brienne, you've been itching to since you got here,” Tyrion said reliving his brother form his anxiousness.

“So she's alive,” Jaime said hopefully, “Nyssa had seen the shipwreck but couldn't see what happened after.”

“Ser Brienne is alive and well yes, she's on Tarth. Her father’s ill and that's why she was sailing away. Yes there was a wreck but according to sources she was found uninjured and has recovered nicely.”

Jaime looked as though he would faint after hearing the news, all the while they travelled Nyssa hadn't seen anything about Brienne and it worried her and Jaime.

“Jaime-,” Tyrion started again.

“Nyssa told me what happened you know,” Jaime interrupted, “about what you did.”

“I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific,” Tyrion said approaching Jaime slowly.

“She told me about how you tore your pin off and threw it away infront of Daenerys after what she'd done. About how you risked execution denouncing your loyalty to her.”

“Yes well I had just been pulling rubble off your bodies. That tends to make one upset.”

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that.”

“I'm sorry too. Let's not put me through that again, shall we?”

Jaime chuckled.

“I'm serious Jaime.”

“I know. And don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon.”

“Good. Now it's time I go introduce our beautiful friend to my celebratory drinking game.”

“No, no, no, you're not doing that again.”

“Why are you complaining, the last time we played you ended up being with Ser Brienne.”

The men laughed again and made their way to the dining hall where Nyssa should have been waiting.

 

.....................................................

 

Jaime VII  
When Tyrion and arrived at the dining hall all the lords of the high council were waiting to welcome him back. Apparently word had spread of his return and his friends had come to greet him. Everyone was there except for the king and Nyssa whom had arrived some time later.  
Pod had greeted him with a hug and Ser Davos was as courteous as ever, but the second Bronn saw he greeted Jaime with a punch to the gut.

“That was for making us think you were dead,” Bronn said standing over him and smiling.

“What's it to you, you tried to kill me remember,” Jaime said after Bronn knocked the wind out of him.

The second Jaime could stand Bronn pulled him into a tight hug. They laughed as they embraced and Bronn gave him a happy pat on the shoulder. Bronn then turned to Tyrion.

“You little cunt,” he said, “you had us all believing he was dead, funeral and all.” 

“I didn't know he was alive for sure until he got here,” Tyrion said defending himself.

“You had a funeral!” Jaime interjected.

“Well I couldn't let anyone know your body was missing.”

“True.”

“Now let's get drunk!” Bronn shouted before ordering someone to bring them some wine and ale.

Halfway through a jug of wine Nyssa and the king entered the dining hall. 

Tyrion was the first to greet them.  
“Lady Nyssa,” he said as they approached the table, “you're so very late. I wanted to introduce you to a game of mine.”

“Is everything alright?” Jaime interjected.

“Every thing is fine boys,” Nyssa said taking her seat. “Our king was merely helping me with a few things.”

In truth, King Bran had been answering some questions Nyssa had, filling in some blanks and helping her understand some things she couldn't quite grasp herself.

"Now, Lord Tyrion,” Nyssa started again, “does this game of yours involve wine?”

Jaime laughed because he knew that both of them were in for one hell of a ride and that he wasn't going to miss a moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I've been gone a while, sorry about that Loves.

Brienne VII

 

"LEAH!" Brienne screamed from her room after growing tired from her efforts.

"Yes, Brienne, I'm hear there's no need to shout," she replied as she entered the room.

"Yes there is. Look!" Brienne dramatically motioned at herself to show Leah exactly what the problem was.

"You're doing that as if you weren't expecting this to happen," Leah smiled and approached the exasperated Brienne.

Brienne huffed and sat gracelessly on her bed. She was truly a sight, her dress was bunched up under her breasts, her trousers were stuck on her upper thighs with a tear down the middle and her swollen belly completely visible in between. 

"Nothing fits," she whined as Leah helped her get the clothes off.

"Well you're gaining weight everyday, Love. Your clothes won't fit after a while," Leah offered.

"I have nothing to wear now."

"Oh stop your whining, Woman, it's unbecoming of you." 

Brienne leaned back as Leah pulled the trousers down her legs. Unfortunately she had pulled too hard because the second they came off Leah fell backwards onto the floor, landing flat on her ass.  
The two women immediately burst into laughter and Brienne offered to help, but Leah just waved it off and picked herself off the floor. 

"Don't worry, I had some things made that'll fit, the maid's bringing them now."

Brienne sighed with relief and layed back naked on her bed as she waited for the maid. 

"I'm actually a little bit relieved he can't see me like this," she said with a smile as she thought about Jaime staring disapprovingly at her current state.

"From what you've told me about him, I think he'd find you absolutely adorable." Leah sat next to Brienne after putting away her now useless clothes.

"There's nothing adorable about being too fat to fit into your clothes."

"There is if you're pregnant."

Brienne hummed in reply. For a while she wasn't able to talk about Jaime without getting emotional, but Leah eventually helped her get past it and Brienne spoke more freely about him; she'd even occasionally tell Leah stories about their exciting adventures together. She was grateful for Leah's willingness to listen to the tales of her dead lover, now father of her child.

"The maid's here. I better stop her before she forgets herself and comes in." 

Brienne had gotten used to Leah's uncanny ability to guess impossible things correctly. For example her pregnancy. She had asked Leah a number of times how she could have possibly known, and the answer had always been the same, "just a hunch, Love." 

Leah reentered the room with the new clothes and helped Brienne into them. They weren't exactly Brienne's size but big enough to hide her belly. She then brushed Brienne's now shoulder length hair and finally they were off to carry out the day's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter about pregnant Brienne. More chapters will come a lot sooner, I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaime VIII

 

Jaime and Nyssa didn't spend but four days in Kingslanding. The morning after they'd arrived Jaime made arrangements to leave for Tarth as soon as possible but since the loss of the crew that took Ser Brienne to Tarth, it had taken a while longer to gather willing men and a willing captain. Men had been eager to find work on the fleet but now instead of sailing, they only wanted to build ships. The people of Kingslanding had suffered enough, first at the hands of Daenerys, then as soon as they got back on their feet the lives of their sons and husbands were taken by a montrous storm. Their souls were dragged to the bottom of the ocean and their bodies were never retrieved. "A cruel act of the gods" Ser Davos had called it. 

On the third day he waited, Jaime found himself wandering the halls of the almost fully refurbished castle. Progress was coming along nicely considering how most of those who worked were either too young or permanently disabled from the attack. He felt an odd sense of pride as he watched them, there was never a more resilient people than those of the Capital.  
Jaime found himself peaking near the throne room, he could hear voices inside but they were muffled. He turned to Pod who was standing guard outside and asked him who the king had been meeting with. Pod told him that the King, Grand Maester Tarly and the Lady Nyssa had been in conference for some time now.

"And Tyrion's not in there?" Jaime asked.

"I believe Lord Tyrion is in Tower of the hand," Pod replied.

Jaime was confused. Why would there be a meeting of Nyssa, the King AND Tarly. He understood why Nyssa and the king would meet, those two possessed more knowledge than any library he had ever been in, the King of the past and present and Nyssa of the future. They had much in common to discuss, but Tarly, he was a bumbling Maester, what could they possibly discuss with him.

Jaime decided to not disturb them and instead approach Tyrion about his concern.

Tyrion, as per usual, was busy working on several documents at a time. He was signing orders on behalf of the king, sending letters on behalf of the king, doing everything one might think a king ought to be doing but doesn't. Tyrion had also regained his old drinking habits, oddly enough being a drunk had made his brain sharper and his job slightly more bearable, but not enough.  
Jaime had just entered the room when Tyrion like looked up from his documents and shouted "STOP!"  
Jaime paused dead in his tracks then Tyrion continued,

"Walk 5 paces to your right," he said, and Jaime did as he was told, "now reach into that cabinet there and bring me that jug of wine." 

Jaime chuckled and brought the wine to his brother's desk.

"It's not even midday yet, Tyrion," he said.

"And yet I need a drink," Tyrion replied, "you can thank the Lords and Ladies of Westeros and their many, many grievances for that." 

Jaime sat on the edge of the desk and poured some wine into a chalice his brother had already emptied and left next his work.

"Believe me, it's stil much better than working for a silver haired maniac with a fire obsession," Jaime said and they both laughed. Not at the joke itself, but at how bizarre it was that this was something they could both relate to to begin with. 

Their laughter soon died down and Jaime remembered why he was there.

"Tyrion," he started.

"Yes Jaime," Tyrion said before sipping his wine.

"Do you have any idea why Nyssa, the King and the Grand Maester are having a meeting right this instance in the throne room." 

Tyrion swallowed slowly, "No, no I don't."

"What could that specific group of people possibly be talking about. And Podrick said they'd been in there for some time before I arrived."

"Perhaps the King and Nyssa were th ones talking and Tarly interrupted."

"Yes but why would Nyssa stay?"

"Perhaps she and The King weren't done and wanted to continue their conversation as soon as he was finished with the Maester." 

Jaime didn't reply.

Before the silence got to awkward Tyrion changed the conversation and the two spent the rest of the morning day-drinking and chatting away.

 

In actuality Samwell Tarly had not interrupted a conversation, in fact, he was a key part of it. Because he was one of the only three people outside of Tarth that knew of Brienne's pregnancy and they were all discussing her welfare.

"I wrote to the Maester after I was made aware that she had made it to Tarth alive, he's been updating me regularly on her condition, including the babe's health," Sam said, "but I'm not sure what he's told anyone else. 

"Don't worry Grand Maester, Nyssa said assuredly," besides us three, my contact and the Castle Maester are the only people that know about Brienne," Nyssa said.

"Ser Brienne is in great care on Tarth, there's no cause for concern," added the King, "it's Ser Jaime one should worry about."

Nyssa's furrowed with confusion.

"Your grace?" she said. 

"It's nothing, he's just right outside listening in."

"I don't suppose he can hear us, can he?" asked Sam nervously.

"No, I don't think he can," answered Nyssa, "the doors are too thick." 

Sam sighed with relief. 

They waited until Jaime had left before deciding on a future course of action.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

On the fourth and final day of their stay in Kingslanding Jaime couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the back of his mind. Yes he couldn't wait to see Brienne again but what about her, how would she react to seeing him. Jaime spent the day trying to distract himself. Nyssa suggested he work on his apology speech and the perfect outfit to wear on arrival to the castle on Tarth. Nyssa knew full well that those two things would take up more than enough Jaime's time and that's precisely what happened. Jaime had the seamstresses working non stop on his outfit, no matter how ridiculous it might have sounded, and he himself was locked away in his room writing an apology. For the first few hours he stared blankly at the parchment, ink and quill, not knowing where he should start. If he were to apologize for every single wrong he had done unto her it would take him hours to recite the entire thing. No, he wanted it to be short but meaningful. A few times he considered asking Tyrion for help but Nyssa's voice in his head saying "you have to do this yourself" stopped him every time. So he dug into the inner workings of his heart and worked on that speech for so long that he didn't finish until supper time. In his eyes it wasn't nearly perfect, but it would have to do. 

When he finished he went downstairs to join Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick, Davos and Nyssa in the dining hall to sup. Tyrion had organized a feast in honor of Jaime's last night before his trip. Tyrion decided to make a toast at the beginning of the feast. He stood on the bench where he sat, raised his mug and said ,  
"To my brother Jaime, may the gods grant you luck in your upcoming journey, may Ser Brienne grant you forgiveness for your past stupidity and may we never have to bury you again." 

Everyone in the hall raised their mug and called out "HERE HERE" before chugging their cup's contents. Nyssa was the first to finish at their table and this caused Bronn to gawk at her. 

"Bet you can't do that again," he said.

"What, down a pitcher of ale or down it faster than you?" she challenged him. 

"Chug it faster than me."

"I'll tell you what, how about we make a bet. We each get three pitchers of ale each and the first to finish theirs wins." 

"And the loser has to hand over all the money they've got on them now," Bronn added.

"Well as long as we're playing for money, why don't we make it five pitchers of ale." 

"Eight"

"Ten"

"Deal." 

The drinks were poured and everyone gathered around their table. Sides were chosen and bets were made. 

Most people chose Bronn because he was known for his drinking abilities, but Jaime knew better, he had seen Nyssa around her inn and knew that this was a trick she had used on guests plenty of times to either win their money or get them to leave. Never had Jaime seen her lose when they were at the inn, and tonight was no different. 

As soon as they started the crowd around them went mad, they were cheering and chanting and egging them on. Jaime nearly fell out of his chair laughing at the sight. Around his fifth pitcher Bronn started to shake but Nyssa was going strong. When he got to his eighth his stomach gave out and all of the ale he had downed came right back up, Nyssa however never stopped, and while Bronn's fans supporters booed in disappointment, hers cheered and shouted until she finished the last drop of her last pitcher. She pumped her fists in the air and urged Bronn to hand over his money, which he did reluctantly. 

The rest of the night was filled with eating, drinking, dancing, singing and more drinking which made Jaime so content that he was more than ready to board that boat tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. It's been a while.

Brienne VIII

 

"Brienne," Leah said quietly as she peaked her head into Brienne's quarters. Brienne had just risen from a nap and was about to call for Leah anyway to her presence was welcomed. 

"Come in, Leah," she said as she sat up on the bed. 

"I have a favour to ask of you Lady Brienne," Leah sat on the end of Brienne's bed. 

"Come," Brienne said waving Leah over to sit next to her.

Leah sat with her legs folded like a toddler and tucked her hair behind an ear. 

"My sister is coming to Tarth," she started, "and I was hoping that you would allow her and a friend to stay here in the castle...... With me."

"Leah" Brienne said with apprehension before being interrupted.

"You don't have to worry about them revealing your pregnancy to anyone, we've done a good job of hiding it so far and they won't be here very long and it's not really in their best interest to tell anyone- ."

"Alright, alright Leah. They can stay here as long as you deal with them." 

"Yes! Good! Thank you!" 

Leah carefully but excitedly wrapped her arms around Brienne. 

"How long before they get here?" Brienne asked.

"The standard time it takes to travel from the Capital to Tarth."

"Hmm alright, until then. I look forward to meeting your sister. Is she as mean as you?" Brienne laughed.

As did Leah before answering.

"I'm not mean, I'm blunt and she can be far more blunt than I've ever been with you, so be prepared." 

They laughed again. 

"Now come on Lord Commander we've got an Isle to see over," Leah said pulling Brienne off the bed.

"Who is this friend she's bringing along?"

"Just.... someone she's been helping." 

"I can't tell if that's specific or vague."

"And we don't have time for elaboration. Off you go."

Leah pushed Brienne out of the room and into the hallway before accompanying her to carry out the remainder of her duties as Even star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to a reunion. Eeeeeek😆


End file.
